Le saut de l'Ange
by Arguei
Summary: Il est là, face au danger, face au vide. Et lui, il n'a plus qu'a prier pour son salut. [HPDM][OS court]


**Auteur** : Mi.

**Série** : Harry Potter.

**Genre** : pas de genre. Ou « ridicule ».

**Couple** : HPDM

**Disclameir** : tout appartient à JKR.

**Note/avertissement** : ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, et je m'en excuse. La vie, ses aléas, tout ça, c'est que ça prends du temps. La plupart de mes fics en cours ont leur suite en cours d'écriture, voire déjà terminé, mais je ne suis pas très satisfaite ; donc il va falloir patienter un petit peu. Donc, pour patienter, voila un OS fort court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt !

Autre chose ; je n'ai pas encore fini le tome 7. Donc chut !

* * *

-Ca va, tu vas bien, tu tiens le coup ?

-Non, ça ne va pas. Et arrête de me poser la question, ça va moins bien a chaque fois que tu me le demandes.

-Et moi, a moi, tu me demandes pas comment ça va ?

-Dis donc, c'est pas toi qui mets ta vie en danger.

-Non, certes, mais j'ai peur pour toi, moi ! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterai pas !

Draco tourna la tête et n'écouta plus le monologue de son amant. Il était rare qu'Harry se montre aussi ouvertement inquiet, et ce même s'il était assez expansif dans ses sentiments, contrairement a lui.

Le blond eut un sourire attendri et passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de son compagnon, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper ce dernier. Des larmes embuaient ses yeux verts et il posa sa main sur celle de Draco.

-Tout va bien se…se passer. Ca …ça va aller.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en voyant la peur s'inscrire peu à peu sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait déjà que trop vu cette expression et il tenta de l'effacer d'un baiser.

Raté.

-Je vais …le faire. Je le dois.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

A ces mots, Draco se renfrogna. Il le ferait. Il avait sa fierté et sa dignité et même si son cœur battait a toute allure dans sa poitrine et que son estomac dansait la soyotte.

-Vous êtes prêt, monsieur Malfoy ?

Harry déglutit alors que Draco acquiesçait. Il passa même outre le fait que ce parfait inconnu tripota un instant les haches de son mec afin de vérifier que les sangles étaient bien attachées, au lieu de ça, sa main agrippa la balustrade a son coté.

Le blond se retourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire qui se serait voulu rassurant, mais la verdeur de son teint démentait totalement ce fait.

-C'est quand vous voulez.

Draco inspira et Harry serra plus fermement la balustrade. La tension était désormais a son comble dans le balconnet qui se trouvait a plus de vingt-cinq mètres de hauteur.

Draco se retourna une dernière fois vers son compagnon, s'approcha du vide, fit une rapide prière à Merlin et sauta. Harry, lui, n'eut pas le temps de faire sa prière.

Il s'évanouit au cri de son compagnon.

* * *

_Quelques temps plus tard._

Hermione regardait un Harry franchement vert d'un air désolé tandis que Draco, plus excité qu'une puce du fait de l'adrénaline, se vantait joyeusement auprès d'un Ron a la fois dégoûté et admiratif.

-Bon, c'est vrai, au début j'ai eu peur, et puis, tu sais, je n'ai jamais réussi a avoir confiance dans les engins moldus, mais ce saut a l'élastique…aaah, cette sensation quand tu vois la terre se rapprocher de toi, c'est vraiment….

Harry devint encore plus vert au discours du blond et Hermione maudit les deux cousins ; malgré les années passées, ces deux-là n'avait jamais réussi a s'entendre vraiment bien et les paris défilaient.

Cette année, ça avait été le saut à l'élastique ; avant ça, il y avait eu la descente en canoë dans les rapides, l'escalade sans cordes dans les Rocheuses, le surf dans un tonneau sur la cote ouest,…. Que des trucs moldus dangereux.

A croire qu'ils adoraient ça.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir le sourire excité de Ron lorsque Draco lui lança son nouveau défi :

-Tiens, je te parie que tu ne serais jamais capable de faire du saut en parachute, toi.

-Que tu dis, la fouine, que tu dis.

-Tss-tss.

-On parie ?

-Pari tenu !

Hermione soupira franchement et Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Jamais les vacances qu'ils passaient ensemble ne se termineraient tranquillement. Il les imagina plus tard, vieux et rabougri, faire des courses de fauteuils roulants sur une autoroute a quatre voies.

Il sourit et fit part de ses pensées à son amie, qui ricana.

-Et nous, on sera où, tu crois ?

-Bah, pas loin, a se faire du mouron pour eux et à s'évanouir à leur place, je suppose.

-Ahaha, pourquoi pas ? Jolie prestation, au fait.

-Pas autant que ta crise d'hystérie le jour ou Ron a du faire le rallye d'Athènes.

-Que veux tu, avec une voiture, il est plus dangereux qu'avec une baguette.

-Le Saule Cogneur et moi-même en savons quelque chose.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à deviser tranquillement en marchant vers le restaurant ou ils allaient passer la dernière soirée pour leurs vacances. Le lendemain, ils devaient repartir pour le boulot.

Harry soupira en regardant le ciel. Malgré les difficultés qu'il avait eu pour être en couple avec Draco, et les incessantes disputes en Ron et lui, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

Et il repartirait le lendemain en souhaitant déjà être aux prochaines vacances.

* * *

_Et oui, c'est court et pas terrible, mais c'est histoire de souhaiter une bonne rentrée a tout le monde !_

_Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review a l'auteur pour fêter ça !_


End file.
